Promise III
by Moggie
Summary: [GSR][3in3series] Telling the others, maybe.


Promise III  
  
Author: Moggie  
  
Pairing: G/S  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Summary: [GSR] Telling the others, maybe. [3 in 3 series]  
  
Spoilers: none  
  
Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own CSI: Crime Scene Investigation.  
  
Notes: I've never done requests and this is a surprise one at that. This is for one of my readers called 'Ming' she asked if I could write a third story to the 'Promise' collection and what do you know. here it is.  
  
Warrick jogged down the corridor, sliding past the secretaries at the water cooler and Catherine talking to Greg. He headed towards the break room, skidding to a stop to enter without delay.  
  
"Got it!" He gasped, holding out the ice pack to Grissom, who crouched down.  
  
"How you doing?" Grissom asked gently, raising his hand to gently apply the pack.  
  
"Kidda tired."  
  
Grissom frowned. "Maybe you should go to the hospital-"  
  
"Griss, I'm fine."  
  
"No, no you're not, Sara." He shifted slightly on his legs and placed his hand on her knee to steady himself. "You could have a concussion."  
  
After seeing Warrick rushing in this direction, Catherine and Greg followed him. Upon spotting the ice and Sara, Catherine stepped in and moved Nick back to kneel beside Grissom. "What's going on?" She asked, looking between the two.  
  
Sighing lightly, Grissom adjusted the ice. "We were interrogating a suspect and he suddenly lashed out and hit her. I didn't see it happening until she was on the floor."  
  
Sara caught his eyes and saw the worry and frustration. Neither one of them saw it coming. Brass hauled the suspect from the room and arrested him for assault. Grissom had immediately seen to her when they were alone.  
  
"What did you do?" Catherine's jaw tightened when she realised the accusation in her words. "Sorry, I meant, how come you didn't see it coming?"  
  
Grissom pushed himself up, giving Sara's knee a covert reassuring squeeze before walking to the unit to wrap a dishtowel around the ice pack. He turned and went back to replace the ice. Sara covered his hand briefly and nodded for him to talk to Catherine. His fingers slipped from beneath hers as he turned to the others.  
  
"A patrol picked up the suspect from Sara's case. The suspect ran last week when a rookie spilled." Grissom watched as everyone started to sit and relax now the ordeal of the situation was over. "Brass brought him in and we questioned him. He wasn't answering our question, but didn't take his eyes off Sara." He rubbed his face with a scowl. "I should have seen it." He grumbled.  
  
Sara winced against the pain in her cheek and sat back. "Nothing you could have done, but thanks."  
  
Grissom nodded and looked expectantly at the others. "Don't you have work to do?"  
  
Everyone looked blankly at him, but disappeared, leaving Catherine and Warrick in the room with Grissom and Sara. Catherine helped herself to some coffee and handed one to Sara as she sat in front of her.  
  
"Fist or slap?" She asked, looking at the red and rapidly changing colours on Sara's face.  
  
Sara sighed and held the ice over her forming bruise. She didn't want to talk anymore about it. "Fist." She murmured. Avoiding Catherine's eyes.  
  
"Cath." Grissom called. When she looked up, he motioned for her to leave. She began to protest, but sighed and stood. She could see that Grissom had everything under control.  
  
Warrick smiled at Sara and sat on the arm. "Here, Sara. Call me if you need anything."  
  
Sara took the offered ibuprofen from her friend. "Thanks War."  
  
Grissom waited for Catherine to leave the area and Warrick to head down the corridor. He looked across the room to see Sara's pale face and haunted look. Sensing what she was thinking, he looked around the area through the glass walls as he walked across the room to kneel in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry." He whispered.  
  
She adjusted her focus and met his sorrowful eyes. "It wasn't you fault, Gil."  
  
He smiled briefly. They had only been seeing each other for over a week and whenever he heard her use his given name, it made him smile.  
  
Nodding reluctantly, he reached up and brushed her hair back. "I wish I saw it. You wouldn't have remembered then."  
  
Sara closed her eyes as the headache began to waver. "I remember without it being knocked into me. It's just a bad memory, nothing that can hurt me now anyway."  
  
Grissom pulled the ice pack away slightly and looked apon the ugly shaped bruise. "Not with me here." He promised.  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "I know. You would have stopped him if you knew, but there were three of us in that room and none of us saw it coming."  
  
He sighed and pushed himself up to sit beside her. "You sure you want to tell them, after this?"  
  
Sara nodded and slipped her free hand over his that was resting on his thigh. She linked her fingers with his and squeezed them. "At the end of shift, then we can go home."  
  
Hours into shift involved a suspect attacking Sara and Grissom moping around because he couldn't prevent it. Sara tried to tell him, but he just nodded and tried to apologise. Catherine stuck her head in a few times, no doubt to check on the progress of the bruise. Sara didn't feel like a make up session. Everyone knew what had happened, which meant no point in covering it up.  
  
Nick chuckled and patted Warrick on the back as they split up. It was nearly quitting time and he needed to find Grissom. He found him in the A/V lab, talking to Sara about something. As he got closer, he could tell it wasn't about work.  
  
"Are you sure?" Grissom asked.  
  
Sara sighed and lightly rubbed her bruised cheek. She winced and dropped her hand. Grissom smiled and reached up to place his hand flat against her cheek, letting his thumb caress the tender area.  
  
"We talked about this, Gil."  
  
"I know, but if you're not ready-"  
  
Sara laughed lightly and covered his hand to bring it to her lap. "You're the more private one. It could mean problems for you with the Director and Sheriff."  
  
They had been sitting in the A/V lab for around three hours and most of that time they were working professionally, but as they finished up, the topic took a personal twist.  
  
"I doubt they know now," He sighed.  
  
Nodding slowly, she pulled out a disk from the computer with her free hand. "True, but we haven't exactly been open about, us." She raised her eyebrows at him. "You have to have thought about the consequences of everyone knowing?"  
  
"Yes." Looking down at their hands, he nodded solemnly. "I have, but, I don't want to sneak around in front of my friends. Catherine's bound to find out and I think Warrick and Nicky have a good idea already. Greg's been quiet about it and the other's aren't saying anything. It probably won't faze them."  
  
Nick cleared his throat, feeling guilty for hearing that much. He had noticed a distinct change in their behaviour and attitude towards everyone else and their job. It wasn't a time bomb around them anymore; it was peaceful and pleasant.  
  
Sara and Grissom both pulled apart and turned their heads.  
  
"Hey guys." Nick flushed slightly in embarrassment. "Didn't mean to overhear you, but if I may." He entered the room to pull a chair out. As he settled into it, facing them and smiled. "What are you afraid of?"  
  
It was a simple enough question, but the nervous looks that flickered over their faces made Nick smirk. Sara looked down at her hands as she ran her thumb over the CD she held. Grissom stared at her face for a few quiet moments before settling on Nick.  
  
"You do have a point, Nicky." Grissom nodded and stood.  
  
"The world won't end if you're together, will it?" Nick asked Sara. She shook her head and took Grissom's hand when he held it out. Nick smiled and looked up at them. "I for one, am happy. I just want to go spread the news." He jumped up, leaving his chair in the middle of the room, forgetting about his reason in finding Grissom in the first place.  
  
Sara giggled and followed Grissom out. They had two stops before they could leave. "We just let them find out by themselves, right?" Sara inquired with a smile as he still held her hand.  
  
Grissom chuckled and tossed the CD onto his desk as they entered his office. He released her hand briefly to pull on this jacket. "I guess it's one way of getting out of telling them."  
  
Shaking her head, she left him pass as he left his office, only turning to lock it after them. "There will be questions and people butting in all the time. Life won't be the same."  
  
Looking up from locking the door with furrowed brows. "Life won't be the same." He repeated with a questioning note. She nodded and shrugged at his questioning eyes. Grissom stood up straight and started walking down the corridor towards the locker room. "Life hasn't been the same since the cupboard, Sara, nor has it the time at the diner, or at your apartment, or the rest of the week, even tonight-"  
  
Sara looked at him strangely as he rambled on. "Gil." She caught his attention as he pushed through the locker room door. "Shut up!" She laughed and slipped by him.  
  
"What!?" He asked with a grin.  
  
"You are cute when you ramble, but that was annoying." She complained with a smile.  
  
Grissom watched as she collected her coat and purse before walking back towards the door. They headed out of the building and towards his car. "Sara?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What would happen if you got pregnant?"  
  
Sara looked at him sharply. "Huh?"  
  
He walked around the car to stand with her. "I mean, what would happen if this, our currently relationship, changed somehow, like, if you became pregnant?"  
  
Thinking for a few seconds, Sara raised her eyes to his and ran her hand lightly up his thigh. "Then, I'll send you to get fixed."  
  
Pursing his lips together, he blushed. "That's not what I meant and you know it."  
  
She nodded and shrugged. "I guess, life would change once again."  
  
Feeling her hand resting on his hip, he smiled. "What if life stopped?"  
  
Scowling, she removed her hand. "It wouldn't be a smiling matter if it did, Gil Grissom." She grabbed a handful of his shirt and tugged him forward. "Just be thankful that I'm very forgiving in your case."  
  
"I am." He whispered, leaning forward to kiss her lightly.  
  
Nick, Warrick and Catherine left the lab at that point to see the two standing by Grissom's car, kissing. Nick chuckled lightly and shook his head. Warrick grinned and headed to his car. Catherine smiled and thought nothing more of it. It was up to them after all.  
  
Grissom pulled slightly away to see her eyes. "Lets go home and put some more ice on that." He smiled softly, running a finger down her cheek.  
  
"Ok." She nodded and turned to climb into his car.  
  
Grissom looked up at the three as they went their separate ways, each giving a nod or a wave with a warm smile. It was approval from the night shift crew, which meant a lot to both Sara and Grissom.  
  
THE END  
  
(It wasn't sexually based like the last, but I figured I'd use a calmer more emotional ending. R&R) 


End file.
